


Love Potion A no Arashi

by KitKaos, steffilinos



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steffilinos/pseuds/steffilinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba invents a love-potion. There’s no way he won’t test it on other humans! All in the name of science, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion A no Arashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murrponchan (kuripaaan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripaaan/gifts).



> Apes under the influence behaving badly. And if you’re very strict, you probably could say dub-con. But it really isn’t that bad, promised!
> 
> Our pinch-hit for murrponchan at the kitto slut party. It was inspired by (or ripped of) the old Sandra Bullock movie Love Potion Nr. 9. A big thank you to our beta, whoever you might be. :)

“He’s really into it,” Aiba mumbles in disbelief.

“He’s really into it,” Ohno agrees.

“She not so much,“ Aiba continues.

“Nope,” Ohno slowly nods.

“Glad Julie made it back into the cage in time.”

“Do you think apes have a moral codex?” Ohno’s voice is sincere, this isn’t a mock question.

“Gee, I don’t know. I think so?” Without averting his eyes, Aiba helplessly scratches his lower back, itching to interfere but not yet sure how.

“I wonder if he’ll feel guilty later,” Ohno muses. “He’s always been such a nice guy.”

“Probably” Aiba shakes his head, still pondering what to do. But seriously, there was now way he could have seen this coming. So far, their main problem has been Romeo constantly ignoring Julie – making work a bit hard and progress rather slow when you were studying the social behavior of apes. 

Everything changed when curious Julie got her hands on the gipsy love potion Aiba wanted to have a look at under the microscope and now… well now he knew for sure that he definitely needed to change the dosage once everything has cooled down.

“I bet he’ll feel bad later on. He’s been drugged and all that…” Ohno is tapping his chin, his eyes still on their lab experiment gone awry. “How long do you think this’ll last for?”

“I don’t know. What do you think?” Aiba just can’t watch anymore and goes to try and get Romeo off the cage. “Come on, big guy, let the lady go,” he coos. He knows he’s the one to blame here and he feels worse by the second. 

That’s when Romeo bites him.

Aiba is a good-natured guy, or he likes to think he is. Every day deserves a chance no matter how painful the previous might have been. He tries his best to not take others’ unkindness personal and keep a bright smile on his face. But there’s only so much you can take and although Romeo is drugged, there’s absolutely no excuse to just bite him.

So Aiba only feels slightly bad when he reaches for the needle with a sedative – something you just have to keep close by when working with animals – and sends the hysteric ape off to a good night’s sleep at 3PM in the afternoon. 

“You better have someone have a look at it,” Ohno calmly points to Aiba’s bleeding hand, smiling for no reason. It does calm his nerves a little, though; the other’s gentle smile has had that effect on him ever since they started working together. Where Aiba is easily excitable, Ohno is always composed and calm. Sleepy, even. But his smile more often than not means everything’s going to be all right, at least that’s what Aiba usually likes to read it as.

So he nods and takes a deep breath. Julie’s okay, so he doesn’t need to feel too bad about Romeo. Whatever the drug was, it just needs to wear off. “You hold down the fort in the meantime?”

“Sure. I’ll sing something for Julie, just to calm her nerves. Poor girl. Romeo better behave when he wakes up…”

As Ohno’s giving him the thumbs-up, Aiba leaves the room to look for a doctor. When was the last time he got vaccinated? Well, he’ll probably find out soon.

But he’s on to something. Okay, the formula doesn’t quite work the way he expected it to but maybe the dosage is just a little too strong…

Ah, who is he kidding? The dose is way off, but that is something he can adjust, no problem. It’s all about the right balance and, if he gets the hang of it, Romeo might finally be courting – not assaulting! – his female companion instead of ignoring her like he did before their little accident with the potion. 

Would it also work on humans, Aiba wonders as he climbs the steps, his hand still pressed against his lab coat, staining the white. Wouldn’t it be just nice if a tiny drop could help Aiba get over his own dry spell?

~*~

The time has come to test the formula on himself, Aiba finds. Maybe he’s just had enough of watching the chimpanzees at the lab get it on, even though he’s proud and has already told Ohno that he’d love to be named godfather should Julie turn out to be pregnant. The lower dosage worked like a charm, after all.

So now that those two are happy, Aiba is more than curious to take this experiment a little further. The effects are only temporary, after all, so no harm in a bit of social contact, right? He has always been a curious one and positive about meeting new people. And he’s a responsible adult; he won’t abuse this potentially dangerous discovery.

In his hippest jeans and shirt, he has decided on a small downtown club. Some dancing, some small talk, some trying out the effects of his formula on other humans.

First though, he has to wait half an eternity in line just to be told by the bouncer that the club is already packed and, unless he has a woman accompanying him, he won’t make it in. Maybe Aiba would have turned around and looked for fun somewhere else if Jun hadn’t shown up, walked past the line, greeted the bouncer by name… and got in. Can you believe it?

But this is Jun, the very same man who laughed at Aiba for asking him out a few nights ago after Aiba paid for their drinks, leaving him crushed and with a horrendous bill back at the bar while Jun left with some freakishly tall handsome guy.

So no, there is no way he’s turning back now, this is his chance to get even – and, well, to test his potion on living human subjects. It’s all about science, yes it is! It’s a bit mean, but he needs to see what the formula is able to do lest it fall into the wrong hands. People should really be glad it’s Aiba because he won’t let anyone get harmed. So what he does is pull the formula out of his pocket, spray it into his mouth and hope for the best.

When he’s finally inside, having given the bouncer his number, Aiba decides to scan the crowd for the familiar handsome face and fashion-victim wardrobe of his chosen test subject. Of course, Matsumoto Jun is leaning against the bar, drink in hand, talking and sharing a joke with the bartender. He does look good in his dark pants accentuating his slim hips and perfect ass, and his tight-fitting shirt showing off his lean waist and broad shoulders.

Aiba’s mouth goes a little dry at the sight, while his palms go sweaty at the thought of approaching the guy yet again. The problem with Jun is that he knows exactly how sexy he is; he can afford to be chatted up and then take his pick, and he does.

Giving himself a small shove, Aiba goes to take the empty seat next to Jun. “How do you like the pretzels here?” Almost instantly Aiba feels like smacking himself – this club offers peanuts, olives and crackers as bar food but no pretzels. Usually, he’d just turn around and leave or laugh out as loudly as he can, but this time he forces himself to stay where he is and meet Jun’s eyes.

For a split second he’s absolutely certain that another insult will leave these sexy lips – but very much to Aiba’s surprise, they curl into a smug grin, the glimmer in Jun’s eyes betraying his confidence. He’s interested, more than that, Aiba can tell, and he’d be lying if he claimed otherwise.

“I’m sure they’d taste delicious if there were any… but can I help you to some nuts instead?” Only someone as handsome as Jun can pull a line like that and get away with it – and he probably knows it. Still Aiba nods hesitantly and grabs a handful, almost choking when Jun winks at him.

“And you are?” Clearly Jun can’t tell who he is, doesn’t remember.

Unsure if this is a relief or rather disappointing, Aiba gives him his name. “Aiba. I mean Masaki. I mean Aiba Masaki…” Oh my, it really has been a long time. No wonder he’s so unlucky when it comes to partners; who can blame the others if he’s spilling half-chewed peanuts all over their face.

Jun doesn’t look too happy, but he brushes them aside and turns back to face Aiba, the desire still visible in his dark eyes. “Aiba Masaki, what a beautiful name.” Cheesy! “Don’t you want to know mine?”

“I know who you are, we’ve already met, remember?” Aiba grabs another handful of nuts but decides it’d be best if he didn’t push his luck today. The last thing he needs is to choke in the middle of an experiment.

“Are you sure? I’m sure I’d remember someone as handsome as you…”

Before he can think about his reaction or giving Jun a poker face, Aiba catches himself nodding, so he goes with it, curiouser and curiouser about the reaction. “Yeah, I’m positive. I paid for your drinks.”

The guilty look on Jun’s face almost made him regret he said anything, though. “I… I’m sorry. I truly am. How about tonight it’s my treat?” Almost. The guy still didn’t seem to remember, but being called handsome and offered tonight’s drinks is an incredible and much-needed boost to Aiba’s ego.

So he can’t help the real smile on his face as he nods. “I’d like that.”

“So, handsome, what’s your flavor?” Jun wants to know as he pulls his chair closer to Aiba’s, confident smile playing around the corner of his beautiful mouth. God, and these birthmarks… Aiba can feel goosebumps spreading all over his body.

“Just… just a beer, thank you.” Stuttering, he tries to will his face not to blush but fails miserably.

But instead of laughing, Jun seems to find it endearing. “Oh, no need to be shy around me…” His voice has dropped a notch, sounding a little huskier as he leans forward and breathes against Aiba’s earlobe. “As if someone like you isn’t used to compliments…”

“You laughed at me. Last time you laughed at me for asking you out…” Aiba stammers and closes his eyes at the sensation of hot breath against his skin.

“Nah, now I’m certain you’ve got me confused. How could I ever laugh at you?” 

This time, Aiba feels Jun’s lips press against his earlobe and the other’s hand against his thigh, which has him nearly jump from his seat.

Wetting his lips nervously, he has to start twice before finding his voice. “You...” This guy laughed at him the other night, called him a geek and left him with the bill, he has to remind himself again.

Then again, Aiba hardly ever finds it in him to bear a grudge against anyone and this feels entirely too good not to just let it happen.

“I... what?” The whispery chuckle releases another bout of warm breath against Aiba’s earlobe, sending a pleasant shiver right into his groin.

“You’re the shallowest person I’ve ever met.” Although he might be just as shallow for doing what he’s doing and liking what the other is telling him... 

… but no. No, no, no! He has to get up now or he’ll see all his resolution drown in his bottle of beer. Maybe Jun is just tough on the outside and has to boost his ego by putting others down. Maybe he just caught him on the wrong foot on the wrong day. Maybe all of it has nothing to do with Aiba in the first place and this guy is actually sweet, caring and funny – god knows he’s sexy as hell. But he behaved like an ass the other day and Aiba wants to get even.

And he’ll probably forget about it if he’s exposed to more sweet talking, having a soft spot for handsome men. So he has to go now and that’s what he does, even if it means leaving a perfect ten behind, heartbroken and probably unable to believe what has just happened. Aiba’s pretty sure that Jun isn’t used to getting the brush-off.

Fleeing the bar, he jogs down the street in the direction of the station. The fresh air helps to clear his head just like a smoke will help to calm his nerves. Although he might regret not hitting it off with Jun, he also knows that he’s done the right thing – and that the potion actually works! That alone is worth a smile and his fingers itch to give Ohno a call – but later. First, he has to put some safe distance between him and Jun…

~*~

Aiba knows something is off when he gets this strange love-struck look from their lab techie, Ninomiya. “Has anyone ever told you that you have gorgeous hands?” The shorter man tilts his head slightly, his eyes roaming Aiba’s hands before his own smaller ones just grab them.

Despite himself, Aiba’s heart is hammering against his ribcage – more of embarrassment than anything else. His mind is feverishly trying to recap his morning, everything before he had to call IT to help with his lab computer. Had he really not talked to anyone on his way to work? And how did he get to use the formula when… Shit! His mouthwash DID taste funny this morning; he just put it down to still being half-asleep.

Well, this explains why the snarky Ninomiya is all cuddly all of a sudden – not that he wasn’t a pleasant person to be around with before this little accident. Every time they meet in the elevator or in the hallway or… somewhere, they always have a little chat before parting ways again. For example, Aiba knows that Nino – yes, he was told to call him Nino today, like all his friends do – loves baseball nearly as much as he himself does and it is always fun to discuss teams and statistics as if they were real pros…

… But Nino flirting with him all of a sudden is a bit… weird. And Aiba feels incredibly guilty, because his colleague surely doesn’t deserve to turn into his lab rat. 

So Aiba carefully untucks his hand and brushes through his hair for lack of a better plan. “Thank you?”

“No, really… very elegant. And your skin feels really smooth. I could get used to it…” Nino’s open laugh is infectious even though Aiba should know better than that. “Are you free after work today?”

Gnawing his lower lip, Aiba tries to wave Nino off as gently as he can. Even if he doesn’t like him in a romantic way, he doesn’t want to make things worse than they are already. “Sorry, really truly… I’m really sorry, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Maybe he should just throw away the stupid formula when even a decent guy like him can’t guarantee any slip-ups. And what if Nino remembers this accidental dose of love potion and things between them turn awkward? They won’t be able to talk baseball anymore. Or be friends, because that’s what Aiba would probably like to be.

To be perfectly honest, so far Aiba hasn’t even thought too much about how people remember being under the influence of his formula…

“Why not? We could order some ramen, play a little Playstation… enjoy each other’s company?” Nino looks up at Aiba hopefully, through long dark lashes, but the expression in his eyes shifts. “Unless I’m boring you. Is that it, I am boring you?”

Now Nino sounds hurt and it makes Aiba feel even worse. He likes Nino – just not that way. And he knows that Nino doesn’t either, not really. Under different circumstances, they could be bros. Heck, they should be, as Aiba’s sure they’d have a blast together, no doubt about it.

“No no no, you’re not boring me. It’s just…” What can he say to let his colleague down easily? Without burning bridges for days to come.

Days to come!

“It’s just that I’ve got other plans tonight. But how about Thursday? We could hang out then, order some ramen and play games. I’d very much love that!” he babbles happily, meaning every word and feeling relief wash over him as Nino’s mousy face brightens up again.

Thursday, he’ll make absolutely sure he doesn’t use the potion, not even by accident – and he can test if Nino remembers anything from today. If he doesn’t, Aiba can just ask him to grab a bite to eat – as friends – if he does, they’ll surely have fun hanging out. And for now, nobody’s feelings are hurt.

~*~

Aiba knows he should probably be ashamed of himself for being where he is right now. He’d set out with the best intentions, testing the formula only in the name of science – and maybe to get even with this one guy. But oh, how he messed up.

He didn’t plan on running into Sho – bumping into him, rather, and he was just startled, otherwise he wouldn’t have opened his mouth. You do apologize after bumping into someone, right? At least, that’s what his mother’s taught him.

So no, he didn’t intend for Sho to fall for him but… but it is really hard to say no when someone like Sho is courting you. Gee, take away his lab coat and he’s only a man just like everyone else, right? Sho is good-looking, intelligent, a true gentleman with a great sense of humor – and he’s this rich heir who insisted on taking him out to some fancy restaurant Aiba wouldn’t even be able to pay appetizers at. So quite honestly, who in their right mind could have said no when this guy was looking at you with those deep brown eyes of his?

Aiba knows he couldn’t. He feels his knees go weak at Sho’s smile over the rim of his wine glass. If he had to name one part he likes the most, it would probably be Sho’s smile – be it polite, affectionate, loving. Aiba just can’t turn his eyes from these wonderful plump lips although he understands only half of the things the other’s saying, especially as he chats in English with the waiter.

“Are you enjoying your dinner?” Sho wants to know since Aiba has barely touched his plate.

“I… it looks so pretty, I don’t want to destroy it.” He feels a bit stupid for admitting this, but Sho is so in love with him that he understands even though he probably doesn’t.

“You could try some of mine; I already made a mess of the art.” Aiba’s grateful that Sho doesn’t drop a cheesy line or – worse – just laughs at him. But that doesn’t make things less difficult. Everything would be easier if Sho were an ass… or if Aiba had met him at the wrong time – Sho has already admitted to not being a morning person.

No, the problem is that he actually likes Sho – but doesn’t love him like the other thinks he does.

“Masaki, what’s wrong?” Sho’s eyes grow a little smaller, a little dimmer with worry while he’s still gently moving his plate closer to Aiba so he can reach.

The thing is, he can’t say it. Not when he’s confronted with the honest concern on his date’s face. He can’t tell Sho that he doesn’t love him and ruin this way too perfect moment. It’s too pretty to destroy, just like the food – and Aiba knows what he’s talking about listening to his stomach rumble on.

So he’s pasting a cheerful smile on his face, which isn’t all that difficult in such great company, and shakes his head slightly. “Nothing. Everything’s just so amazingly high-class and I’d have to shell out a month’s salary to pay for a meal like this, and…” He knows he’s babbling, so instead he takes a mouthful of Sho’s food.

And closes his eyes indulgingly.

“So you like it?” The other wants to know and Aiba realizes that his thumbs-up means the world to Sho right now. So he silences his guilty conscience with even more food while he enjoys Sho watching him with delight.

His – what? Aiba can hardly say boyfriend although Sho truly thinks he is just that – Aiba’s boyfriend. Being the gentleman that he is, Sho insists on taking Aiba home. And with Aiba being Aiba, curious like a child on Christmas Eve, he wants to go to Sho’s place instead.

He knows it is wrong, of course he knows. But Aiba tries to tell himself that this will make Sho happy now and he can still worry later on. Live in the moment and all that.

Sho’s home is a palace. He lives in a huge penthouse apartment on the 47th floor of a fancy skyscraper, even though he confesses to being afraid of heights. Aiba finds the view magical. It’s easy to tell himself it’s all just a beautiful dream in an environment like this. The whole city at their feet, the rooms large and open and luxuriously furnished, those soft plump lips nibbling at his collarbone – It doesn’t feel completely real.

But it does feel good once Aiba has silenced the nagging voice in his head, does feel good when Sho’s hard body presses against his own, does feel good when his hand locks in his hair, pulling him close for a kiss. It has been a while since he last was with someone and Aiba would be lying if he pretended not to enjoy all the attention he’s getting, feeling someone else’s body heat against his own no matter how many layers of expensive fabric are between them.

Aiba allows himself to enjoy the sensual kiss, allows his hands to slowly wander up and down Sho’s strong arms, allows them to sneak under the silk of his shirt – and jackpot!

“Masaki…” His name spills from the other’s lips like a prayer, Sho’s hands getting more daring now that Aiba’s fingers have established contact of skin on skin, making Aiba’s heart beat faster and faster. He’s nervous, excited – and wondering whether Sho would be as interested as he is if it weren’t for the potion.

The thought makes him hesitate for a long second Sho uses to pull his shirt over his head and off – Aiba lets him, arms going limp and a small ache in his chest.

“What happened to your shoulder? Did you get scalded there as a child? Did it hurt?” The interest and compassion in Sho’s whispered words pull him from his doubts, though, as his fingertips, touch feather-light, are tracing Aiba’s birthmark. It practically takes his breath away – and all thought process with it.

All he manages is a shake of his head and a smile that mirrors Sho’s at his non-answer. Aiba closes his eyes as Sho leans forward to press a gentle kiss on his shoulder, tracing the mark with his soft lips in an affectionate manner Aiba’s just not used to. He could get used to this… how can it be wrong when it feels so good?

Sho breaks his butterfly caresses and strips off his own shirt, throwing it to the floor somewhere to immediately turn his attention back to Aiba – who takes his time admiring the view in front of him. Sho definitely takes care of his body. Jackpot.

Aiba’s about to congratulate himself as Sho leans in again, gently nibbling at his ear, until he hears the words that break the spell. “I know it is too soon to say it but… but I think I’m in love with you.”

His heart sinks at Sho’s confession. ‘No, you’re not,’ is what he wants to tell the man in his arms as he’s being hugged fiercely, but that would break his heart. It’s already breaking Aiba’s heart that painful little bit, just like knowing that if he says anything now, the effect of the formula will take hold of the rich and handsome bachelor for another several hours. It’s nice to give in to this illusion, easy even. Who doesn’t want to be loved? Why not prolong this just a little, say a word and spend a wonderful night...?

But Aiba’s one of the good guys; his mother raised him better than this.

So he slowly untangles himself from the other’s arms, slips out of his embrace, steps back without a word, just shaking his head. He can’t do this, his eyes are trying to tell Sho even as he can’t look at him. Picking up his shirt and not daring to look back, Aiba flees the penthouse as quickly as he can.

~*~

Aiba feels tired as he enters the elevator – tired but relieved. It’s been five days since he destroyed the formula and all the notes he took while testing it. As much as the two apes have been getting it on – still are getting it on! – Aiba knows the world isn’t ready for it and probably never will be.

Sure, he does miss the attention he got from all the gay men (and women) but his almost-night with Sho was an eye opener. It was really hard to say no – and Aiba likes to think he’s a decent guy. The potion in the wrong hands... No no no!

So it’s a lot better this way, even if it doesn’t take away the quietly nagging feeling at the back of his head that he should have at least taken advantage of one of his “test subjects”. It’s probably the worst case of blue balls he’s had in a while…

But hey, Jun got his cell number from the bouncer and has sent him a text with a picture of him and some cute girl in nerd glasses, both of them grinning happily; he also actually got to spend an evening over at Nino’s the other day, ordering pizza and having a blast playing Mario Cart; and he got to send Sho a thank-you note for the yummy dinner.

So even if he feels just a little more alone than before the potion, it’s not all bad. Right? In any case, it could have been a lot worse – what if someone had used the formula to make their own army of sex slaves or something?

“Good morning,” Ohno greets him sleepily as he’s joining Aiba in the elevator.

“Moooorning.” Why he decides to yawn now that he has friendly company – oh well. Ohno’s smile feels warm and soothing – just as Aiba knows it is real. Everything’s going to be all right in the end, that’s what it’s always telling him. And if it’s not all right, then it’s not the end yet.

“You know, I was wondering. Do you think Julie feels bad about wearing the same dress on all of her dates with Romeo?”

Aiba can’t help but burst into giggles at Ohno’s musings. “I’m not sure hours of shagging would classify as a date.”

“Why not? Isn’t that what dating’s all about? Trying to score?” Ohno’s face is perfectly innocent as he looks at Aiba curiously. “It’s not a relationship...”

For a moment, he ponders those words. Ohno’s a couple years older than Aiba, even if he doesn’t look it. It’s probably too little and too early to be talking about the wisdom of old age, though. And considering everything Aiba has been through over the course of the last days and weeks, he’s not so sure if he can share his opinion. “But shouldn’t a date have the chance to be the beginning of a relationship?” he returns while the elevator doors open and they step out to get to the lab they share at the moment.

“I mean,” he continues while walking, “Shagging’s great, don’t get me wrong. But why date at all instead of whores or porn? Otherwise it’s all just a bunch of lies, isn’t it?” Maybe he does sound dejected and a bit disillusioned, but it isn’t Aiba’s fault he’s seen through all those potion-induced I-love-yous and now his heart and his balls hurt.

It’s only a few steps after the fact that he notices Ohno has stopped in his tracks and seems to be observing him. He’s rarely seen his colleague’s eyes this clear and sharp, his thumb idly scratching his chin. “This isn’t dating. I know people think it is but… but to me it’s hoping for forever. When I ask someone out whom I really like, then I’m hoping for forever. Sometimes forever is just a week or a month or a year, sometimes we become friends instead of lovers, but it’s always forever. Sometimes hoping takes forever and sometimes memories are all that remains – forever.” Ohno gives Aiba a questioning look, searching his face if he got what he’s trying to say and then just looks embarrassed when Aiba doesn’t. At least not immediately. “I’m sorry, I suck when I try to be deep. It always turns out cheesy and I wish I hadn’t said anything.”

Now it’s Aiba’s turn to search his colleague’s face for answers. His brow furrows and he tilts his head as he looks quizzically at Ohno. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak this much at once. Even though I don’t get what it is you’re trying to say,” he admits. Maybe it’s just too early in the day for his brain to be functioning the way it should be. “And what does it all have to do with Julie’s dress?”

“Maybe that’s why I don’t talk much. People don’t get what I’m trying to say.” Ohno just shrugs his shoulders. “And I was just asking because I saw a cute dress. For a doll, but I think it would fit Julie and I was looking for a poor excuse to buy it.” He sighs and looks up, smiling sheepishly. “Did it work?”

Aiba feels a pang of affection running though his systems. It is clearly visible that Ohno is hoping for Aiba to get it – he still doesn’t, hoping for someone to understand – and that’s something Aiba can relate to. It’s hard when you work in a lab, even harder when you have your very own way of seeing the world. Sometimes, Aiba feels that Ohno’s painting his own by the day and just occasionally offers someone a glimpse when he feels like it – so he probably should feel honored.

“Dress her up, be my guest… but I’m afraid you’ll have to explain the other stuff again.” Before Ohno gets the chance to look disappointed, Aiba quickly adds. “I’d love to hear more. And I’d love some coffee now – lucky coincidence?”

“I’d love that,” Ohno nods, rewarding Aiba with one of his bright smiles.


End file.
